Episode 5
Episode 5 - pending final by EmeraldEyes14, Sep 14, 2012, 12:39:22 PM Written by TallDarkAndBishoujo, Kirriri, Jui434 Scene 1 Master's secret lab. There is a long desk covered in computer screens. They show various programs and models. A single wireless keyboard is used for entering commands along with the touchscreens. The room is cold so the computers can work at max capacity. On the left side of the room is a chair with wires hooked up to it running to the computers. A headset can be pulled down to place on someone's head. The computer screen shows an iceflake and a download bar. KAITO sits in the chair.KAITO: up from the chair. Wow, okay. MEIKO: Good. face sets with determination. The GPS says she's about 20 miles away. And she's moving fast. That means we'll have to move faster. to exit the room MASTER: stands and holds out a hand (Urgently) Wait! MEIKO: at Master startled Yes? MASTER: Meiko, your power is fire and Kaito's is ice. Use it only when you need to. And . . . (Hesitantly) Be safe. MEIKO: KAITO behind her as they head to the door. She looks over her shoulder and smiles at MASTER. Of course! MASTER: Oh, and take these! them his car keys. catches the keys and they run out. MASTER: Good luck. them go and sighs. Outside the house. It's late afternoon. The car is parked outside. MEIKO: takes a deep breath Here goes nothing. and KAITO transform. KAITO: stares at his arms, looking confused This is weird...I don't feel any stronger. MEIKO: (Impatiently) Well, what did you expect, to turn into Superman? walks up to the car and she opens the driver's side door. KAITO: (Quietly to himself) I do feel different though… MEIKO: (Impatiently) Are you coming? KAITO: I'm just saying...maybe I should drive. It's not going to help Miku if we get in a car crash on the way there… MEIKO: holds up tracker, showing the [http://sta.sh/01c4on2zuz5d# green dot moving further away from the blue and red dots] We haven't got time for being careful! goes back to the driver's side, gets in and closes the door. Get in the car! view switches to inside the car as KAITO reluctantly sits in the passenger's seat and closes the door. MEIKO rests the [http://sta.sh/01c4on2zuz5d# tracker on the dashboard.] MEIKO: starts up the engine Right, now that's over with. How about some driving music? switches on the built-in radio; the song Rampage of Hatsune Miku plays. Now let's go! view switches to outside the car, which drives around a corner at high speed and out of shot, before going back to inside the car. MEIKO is steering confidently and KAITO watches the road ahead, which at the moment is empty. MEIKO glances at the tracker, where the blue and red dots are already catching up with the green dot. MEIKO: Perfect. At this rate, we'll get to her in no time! KAITO: nodding I guess sometimes reckless driving can be a good thing! MEIKO: Hey! I'm not reckless. and KAITO chuckle quietly in the background as the view switches to a close-up of the GPS, zooming in on the green dot. The image of the dot fades into the next scene. Scene 2 The scene is a highway bordered by trees. There is not much traffic, and the camera follows a sleek black truck maneuvering the few other vehicles, switching lanes around them. The truck occasionally passes dangerously closely to a car. An elegant yet discrete snake logo on the side of the truck is zoomed in on before the view switches to inside the truck. the truck everything is sleek and modern, with most of the interior colored black. There is a video screen, currently dark, embedded in the dashboard between the two seats. There are two remotes for controlling the viruses. One is larger, about the size of a closed laptop, with a touchscreen that can be used to switch between views, showing one at a time or several at once. There is a label at the top that reads "Spyware Feeds". The other is smaller, about the size of a large walkie talkie only flat, with a cross pad that allows one to scroll through preprogrammed commands shown on the screen. This one reads "Malware". They are lying between HAKU and NERU. NERU is driving, grinning, and HAKU watches her from the passenger seat, struggling to keep composure. HAKU: (Anxiously) Neru? Please be more care- NERU: (Interrupting excitedly) We need to get back as soon as possible! HAKU: (Annoyed) Can't you just- NERU: (Ignores Haku) Ahaha! honks as she jerks the wheel. That was a close one, eh, Haku? HAKU: (Desperately) Slow down, already! NERU: Ah, quit complaining. Aren't you glad to get some excitement after being cooped up so long? this, she reluctantly slows down a little. view switches to the outside view of the highway again. Ahead of them is an empty stretch of road. It switches back to inside HAKU: shoulders droop in relief. It seems that against all odds, I'm still alive. NERU: I just don't want to keep Viper waiting. HAKU: (Stiffly) I'm sure she would prefer it were we not reduced back into scrap metal. NERU: (Quietly, mockingly) Meh, meh, meh. MIKU: (Unseen, voice slightly muffled, from the back of the truck.) Hello? NERU: (Shrugs) Well, would you look at that. She's finally woken up. HAKU: (Maliciously) Hello, little subject. MIKU: (Confused) Wait, wait, I'm not a subject! My name is Miku. Mi-ku. NERU: You're completely missing the point. Nobody cares what your name is. We only want...whatever it is you've got. Whatever it is that makes you a success and us failures. MIKU: Failures? How? You look fine to me. I mean...sound. NERU: (Puzzled) I dunno... I think it's something to do with that colored cube... MIKU: Um...you mean a Rubix cube? NERU: Yeah, one of those. Maybe it was because she could solve them! HAKU: I don't really think that would be important... NERU: Whatever, I'm going to contact Viper. taps a small power button in the bottom right of the screen, and it lights up. It briefly shows the snake logo from the exterior of the truck before showing a shadowy view of VIPER's face. VIPER: in a wheeled chair. Background is black. (Calm, calculating and cold) So? Was the mission a success? switches to Miku in the back of the truck. She is sitting in a corner with a worried expression. Her arms and legs are tied down with chains. The back of the truck is dark, made of strong metal, and above her on the roof is a hatch. Viruses, turned off for now, are lying motionless in the compartment. MIKU: Viper? The woman from the video? Scene 3 A familiar highway. MEIKO and KAITO are cruising down the road in MASTER's car. KAITO holds the GPS. KAITO: We're getting really close. She's only about a half mile ahead. looks ahead for any sign. MEIKO dangerously swerves around three other cars. MEIKO: Good. Do you see them? again passes a group of vehicles, driving well past the speed limit. KAITO: Well, there is a truck up ahead. There aren't many other cars on the road, and It looks like the GPS confirms it! MEIKO: It does look pretty suspicious... I'll try to get closer. When we're close enough, use your ice power to slow them down. KAITO: What- how? MEIKO: I don't know! Just concentrate! Hit the tires or something! KAITO: Right. Okay. ice at the truck, a row of icicles headed towards it. The first shot misses. He shoots again and this time successfully hits the right front tire. The truck swerves but the ice shatters and the truck speeds up. Faster! MEIKO: (Irritated) I'm trying! KAITO: again. His aim is getting better and he hits the same tire. Then he quickly shoots the other back tire facing them. The truck finally slows down as ice forms around the wheel. Sweet! Meiko- see if you can swerve in front of them. MEIKO: Good idea! small car swerves in front of the stopped truck. the truck. HAKU: Get us out of here! NERU: foot down on the pedal The truck won't move! HAKU: Fine we'll fight, then. I'll activate all five viruses in the back. grabs the malware remote, selecting first "exit", and then "attack all targets". the back, the viruses activate. MIKU tries to move further back into the corner but they ignore her. They climb up to the hatch, which opens automatically and then closes behind them. the front, NERU puts her foot on the peddle again. The ice on the wheel breaks a little, and then falls off as they pick up speed. NERU: Got it! Let the viruses deal with those two. MEIKO and KAITO see the viruses heading towards them. MEIKO breaks and they both hop out of the car. KAITO: Uh oh. MEIKO: We can handle it! I'll take care of the truck. runs ahead and makes a swiping motion in front of her. A slash of fire springs up near the front of the truck causing it to veer off the road. The fire dies quickly but the truck continues to barrel through the trees. meanwhile sends an unconcentrated ball of ice at a beetle Virus, sending it crashing to the ground and causing it to shut down. He then dodges the pounce of a spider. MEIKO turns around and fries the spider with a blast of flame. She runs back to help KAITO, igniting two ant Viruses. KAITO gets the last Virus, another beetle, impaling it with a giant spike of ice. It lies twitching, pinned to the ground, before finally it dies. MEIKO: Nice job! KAITO: Thanks, but they're getting away! MEIKO: That truck isn't meant for off-roading. They won't get far. Come on, we can catch them on foot! run into the trees after the truck, climbing a small hill. From the top of the hill they can see the truck leaving a wake of destruction through the trees. MEIKO: Think you can reach them from here? KAITO: Well, I'll have to. send a pulse of ice over the ground. It starts at the base of the hill and then accelerates towards the truck. view switches back to inside the truck, which is shaking from the rough terrain. NERU appears determined, but HAKU looks slightly queasy. The shaking stops and the truck begins to slide forwards quickly, swerving out of control. HAKU: (Horrified) Agh! What's going on…?! NERU: flails with the steering wheel in panic. On the grass! Ice! I can't control the truck! HAKU: (Shouting in terror) The breaks! HIT THE BREAKS! slams her foot down on the brakes and the truck slows down. It hits a tree with a crash and finally stops. MEIKO and KAITO finally catch up. KAITO: Now what? MEIKO: The viruses came out of the top… There must be an opening.] jumps up on the truck in one bound. He stops for a moment to regain his balance. Then pulls open the hatch and jumps down into the truck. MIKU: You guys! How did you get here? KAITO: It's a long story. Let's get out of here first. grabs the chains and snaps them with an intense, concentrated burst of cold. They frost over before breaking in several places. He then pulls over some containers to use as stairs, and they both climb out through the hatch. MEIKO hugs both of them and they start laughing out of relief. KAITO and MEIKO let go and transform back into their normal clothes. MIKU: You saved me…both of you… KAITO: Well, we couldn't just let them take you without at least putting up a fight, could we? wrenches open the truck door before slamming it and storming towards the three. HAKU follows with obvious reluctance. NERU has her chin tilted up defiantly, but because of this she does not look at the ground and slips on the ice. HAKU is more careful and stays leaning against the truck. KAITO: What do we do with them? MIKU: I don't want to hurt anyone... and... they're like us, right? VOCALOIDs. I just want to go home. MEIKO: But they kidnapped you! Don't you think we should teach them a lesson? KAITO: I don't think violence is a good solution. MEIKO: (Muttered) Goody-two-shoes. (To HAKU and NERU) Honestly, I don't think it would be hard to finish you guy off. But it's been a long day, and it doesn't look like you're going to cause anybody much harm, so get out of here. But I won't be so nice next time! attempts to help NERU up, but they both slip and fall back onto the ice. KAITO: gently puts his hand on MIKU's shoulder. Come on, let's get out of here. KAITO, and MIKU walk back to MASTER's car. MIKU glances behind her shoulder cautiously. MEIKO: Don't worry, Miku, we won't be seeing them anytime soon. three of them get into the car. The inside of the car is shown as MEIKO andKAITO take the same seats as before and MIKU sits in the back. MEIKO starts driving the car onto the road and away. MIKU: I'm glad that's over. MEIKO: No, it's not over yet. Viper is still out there, working on those Viruses. I have a feeling it's not going to be over for a while. KAITO: (Lightly) Well, it's over for a little bit! Now, let's just think about going home, I've got a real craving for ice-cream! MEIKO: (Sarcastically) Really? What a surprise. KAITO: I'd take you more seriously if you were actually driving the right way. You just missed our turn! MEIKO: Hey, would you look at that. I didn't even notice. final shot is shown of the tracker, where all three dots are close together.